A Hero or a Girl?
by TenshiWarrior
Summary: Natsuru is chosen to be a Kampfer, and now has to fight off the opposite team and or bad guys. But will she be able to handle it? (The summary sucks I know - -) This is an AU!
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: This is an AU to the anime Kampfer! In this version the boys and girls aren't separate!

* * *

_Hello there! My name is Natsuru Senou! Yeah I know my name is a guys name. Don't get confused I am a girl! _

_Anyway, I live in the city of Japan and a second year in high school of Setetsu Gakuin . _

_I am pretty much a normal girl with normal parents, normal friends and a normal life. Well except for one thing. _

_Actually two things. _

_I have powers, or as everyone else calls it talent. You see, regular people don't get along to the kind that are different. I'm against that though, it's not because that I'm one of the special people but because I'm what you would consider an omega. _

_My parents and my friends knew about my talent, and they are totally cool with it. _

_Oh, I should probably explain what my talent is shouldn't I?_

_You see, my talent is well magic. I know, it sounds crazy right? It's funny cause I've always wanted to do my magic ever since I was little and one day after a car accident in middle school I could just suddenly start doing it. _

_But the magic I do doesn't really do much; before the second thing I wanted to do more than just entertain my friends or when I'm babysitting kids, I wanted to help people, you know what I mean?_

_Than that all changed one day, and that's where my second secret comes in..._

* * *

**The sound of the alarm clock rang all over a room of a young teenage girl. A young teenage girl sat up as she rubbed her crystal blue eyes. She took the clock that sat beside her bed and looked at the time. **

"**OH CRAP! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!**"

The girl quickly toppled out of bed and got on her school uniform. She tied her hair back and quickly ran downstairs with her bag and ran right into the kitchen.

"Morning mom!" She cried out as she made a quick breakfast.

"Natsuru!" Her mother said, "I was wondering when you were going to wake up. You're late you know."

"I know, I know, I didn't set the time right again!" The girl named Natsuru said. She grabbed the toast that came out of the toaster and quickly placed some butter on it, "I gotta go mom! Love ya!"

She ran out the door with the toast in her mouth.

She had passed through many streets and people as she finished up her breakfast.

"**GAH!** I can't believe I overslept again! Oh why did this have to happen to me today!?"

As she turned the corner she heard cruel laughter from what sounded like children. She looked to see pre-teens picking on a little girl with white hair wearing a white dress with patches and socks with a candy cane color.

They were kicking the poor girl as she laid there with her arms over her head to protect herself while they called her freak and other cruel names.

This of course had irritated Natsuru.

"**HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!**" She cried out, throwing her bag over her shoulder to prepare to hit them with it.

The pre-teens let out a shriek as they saw Natsuru prepared to hit them. Scared to even face her, they stopped kicking the girl and quickly made a break for it. Natsuru lowered the bag, "I can't believe those twerps…" She mumbled.

Placing her bag down, she proceeded to pick the girl up off the floor. "Hey are you okay?"

The girl had nodded her head to her. Natsuru saw the state of her mouth; there were scars that Natsuru couldn't describe and it was just took painful to look at. The worst part is it looked as though it was fresh.

"Oh, you can't talk?"

The little one shooked her head. She then took out a long bandage out of her pocket.

"You want me to put it on for you?"

Once again the little one nodded her head.

"Alright hold still."

Natsuru started to tie the bandages around the girls mouth as she stood perfectly still. After minutes she had finished placing them on her mouth. Within minutes she managed to get them around her mouth. "There we go! Good as new!" She said with a smile.

The little girl bowed to her in a response to thanking her.

"Hey, no problem." She said bowing back.

But then she saw the watch on her wrist.

"**OH GOD! IS THAT THE TIME!?**" She cried out, "Sorry I gotta go! Be careful on your way to school okay?"

The child nodded her head.

"See you later!"

With she ran off, and the little girl just waved goodbye to her.

-_**Later**_-

Before Natsuru knew it, lunch period had came. She had buried her head into the desk, as she let out groan like she was in pain. Her friend from another class, Haruhi Suzumiya had approached her. "Yo! Natsuru!" Haruhi said, "Hey, why are looking so down?"

Natsuru picked up her head, "What do you think Haruhi? I was late for class again, and I ended up standing in the hall." She said with a pained look on her face.

"Yikes… Wrong time huh? What were you doing last night?"

"Watching the new movie The Amazing Spider-Man 2 with Mato…"

"Ah, I see. Well come on cheer up! Just relax and have some lunch!"

"That's easy for you to say! Remember, I don't have the same personality as you!"

"Well why not? We could be twins that way and it would be so awesome!"

"That's not what I meant…"

Soon enough after just minutes of debating, they both started to eat lunch when another friend of Natsuru's from another class this time a guy named Kanji Higashida. "Hello ladies!" He had said with a smile.

"Ah, Kanji!" Haruhi had said smiling back.

"Kanji? What are you doing here?" Natsuru asked, "I thought you were hanging out with your club members."

"I was, but I had just remembered to tell you guys the big news!" Kanji said.

Haruhi and Natsuru turned to each other, "What news?" They both said in unison.

"It's the Kampfer!" Kanji said excitedly, "They actually stopped a terrorist act from happening yesterday!"

"What!?" They both shouted once again in unison.

"You're kidding!? Did I really hear that right!?" Haruhi had said.

"Oh, I am being completely serious about this!" He replied, "I heard that they were three against twenty, and they just took them all down!"

"That's just insane!" Natsuru had said.

"I know it is!"

"God, you got a hand it to those Kampfers, they are really badass!" Haruhi said, "More badass than you."

Natsuru shot a glare in her direction, "I find that very offensive."

"Well it's the truth. But hey I bet if you ever become a Kampfer, than you'll be just as badass as they are."

"What no, I can never be one of those guys… Well girls. I mean I don't even have the experience with a sword, let alone a gun."

Than Kanji had joined in, "Yeah but you have magic so you can be a Zauber."

"But the kind of magic I have is pretty weak, so I'm not sure how it will do against opponents."

"Oh come on don't be like that!" Haruhi said, "Your magic is the best in the world and it always will be!"

Natsuru let out a light laughter, "Yeah… Always will be…"

The bell soon rang, and classes resumed once again.

* * *

_Okay so you're wondering what a Kampfer is right? And you're also wondering what it has to do with secret number two? _

_Well I can tell you this much. _

_Kampfer is german for fighter, so their work is pretty basic, for the most part. From what I know about them so far according to Kanji is that the Kampfer are strictly for women like me. No guys what-so-ever! And there are classes for the wielders kinda like something out of an RPG fantasy game. They're is the Zauber which is the magic group, the Gewehr which is the gun wielder, and there is Schwert which can be either sword or a double edged chain linked knives. It's depending on the person I guess. _

_They're also two teams I think. They're the Blue Kampfer's and the Red Kampfer's. I guess both of them are like a business; they're always so competitive. I even hear that some people had front row seats watching a Red and a Blue Kampfer duke it out from time to time. Still, I don't get why they fight. _

_Kampfer's wear a bracelets and sometimes different forms of jewlery. _

_No one knows who exactly these Kampfer's are, or how they came to be, all we know is that they have two jobs, they either fight the bad guys or they fight strong opponents (I don't understand why though). _

_Oh yeah, Kampfer's can be anybody, whether it's a normal person or a "special" person like me. _

* * *

**-****__****Later that Day****-**

The school day was now set and done but now Natsuru was put on cleaning duty. She felt tears going to her eyes after she had gotten the test results from her last exam.

"I can't believe I failed the math exam…" She moaned as she swept.

"Come on it could be worst!" Haruhi said

"That's easy for you to say, you pass every test they give you."

"Exactly! Hey I bet if you were a Kampfer, you wouldn't have to worry about trivial things like this."

Natsuru shot a glare to her, "Seriously!? We're still on this topic!?"

"Well of course we are. I'll never let it down!"

"How many times must I say it? I don't know if I would qualify to be a Kampfer!"

"You never know these things."

"Haruhi listen, even if I could be Kampfer, I wouldn't be some kind of hero!"

"Well than if you wouldn't be a hero, what would you be?"

Natsuru tried to say something, but nothing came to mind. The answer that did though was, "I don't know, just something." They continued cleaning the classrooms and such until the sun began to set. They both gathered their stuff and headed out the front door.

"See you tomorrow Natsuru!" Haruhi said as she walked in the direction to her.

"Yeah see ya." Natsuru had said then she walked in her own direction.

As she walked she couldn't help but think about the Kampfers. She had only envied them a little since she first heard of them. She envied them at the fact they were able to actually help people like superheros many would see in comic books, movies and cartoons. Her magic was only used for entertainment and such and never for combat or to save people.

Natsuru let out a groan.

"_Great, now Haruhi's got me thinking about it. I need to take my mind off it._"

She entered a cafe and got herself a strawberry tart and a chocolate latte, to forget about the Kampfer's. However no matter how sweet the tart was, she couldn't get it out of her mind.

"Damn it Haruhi." She mumbled as she ate, "I can't get it out of my head now. But I really want to help others but…"

She looked at her own reflection in the window. She heaved a pained sigh.

"What am I thinking? I'm not like one of them, I'm weak… My magic can't help anybody… What am I supposed to do just entertain them to death?"

"Stranger things have happened you know?"

Natsuru had suddenly gotten startled when she saw a young women, a teenager like her. She had silver long hair and wore the same type of uniform as she did.

"Who are you?!" Natsuru had asked her.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you." The young woman had said, "My name is Choko Tsugami."

"Wait a minute, Choko Tsugami? One of the most popular girls at school?"

"The one and only. So what's your name?"

"Um… Natsuru Senou."

"I overheard you talking about the Kampfers."

"Oh you did?"

"Well you were thinking aloud."

Natsuru laughed nervously as she blushed with embarrassment, "I guess that does sound pretty stupid."

"It does right?" Choko had said, "So you have talent to do you?"

Natsuru nodded her head.

"But you think you can't do anything with it?" She had said.

She nodded her head again as she drank her latte.

"What if I told you that when you became a Kampfer, your powers would become stronger?"

Natsuru had almost spit out her latte after she had heard that. Than she had just stared at her with shock.

"You're kidding right?" Natsuru had asked after about a minute of letting it sinking in.

"Please, I'm not the type of person to joke around sister." Choko had replied.

"Wait a minute… If you know that than you must be…"

Choko removed her turtle neck to reveal a necklace of a blue fist with crossing swords.

"A Kampfer…" Natsuru had whispered.

"You want be one of us? Ms. Senou?" Choko had asked her.

"A Kampfer like you?" Natsuru had said to her, "Well… I'm not sure if…"

"You want to help people don't you?"

"I do! More than anything! But it's just…"

"It's just what?"

Natsuru stared down at the floor twiddling her thumbs. "I'm not sure if I qualify to be a Kampfer like you."

Choko raised her eyebrow, "Why do you think that?"

"Well… You see the talent I have is very weak. And I want to use it for more than just… Well entertainment purposes."

"So you feel like you're looked down, am I right?"

Natsuru nodded her head. Choko sat back in her chair and placed her fingers over her mouth. "You know something, a lot of girls had the same thing and there were the ones without talent and such."

Natsuru had yet again almost spit out her latte that she drank, shocked to hear Choko say that.

"Before you ask, it is real. After they became Kampfers they were glad to be wrong. I won't force you on this decision. You don't have to become one if you don't want to. But if you ever change your mind, here's the number of my cell."

Choko had wrote her number down on a piece of paper and handed it to Natsuru and she took the card from her. Than Choko got up from the opposite side of the table as she started to walk away she had said to Natsuru, "Just think about it, okay?" and then she left.

Natsuru stared at the phone number on the paper.

"_**Glad to be wrong, huh?**_"

Natsuru couldn't help but think about the offer that Choko had made to her. Of course she had mixed thoughts about it.

She paid the check for her latte and tart and exited the cafe.

-End of Chapter One-


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks had already gone by since Choko made her that offer to become a Kampfer; It never did escape from her mind. No matter what she did, no matter what she tried, she just couldn't get it out of her head. She would always find herself in a daze in the middle of the class and just seems to get scolding by both her parents and her teachers (Mostly her parents, go figure :P)

Even at times she just found herself staring at the phone number that Choko had given her. Just thinking and thinking as she walked to school.

"Call… Don't call… Call… Don't call…" Natsuru said to herself as she just flipped her phone as she walked.

As she continued she didn't realize that someone was creeping up behind her.

"**ATTACK HUG!**" She heard someone shout.

She felt someone clung onto her neck, and she let out a yelp. Of course she knew who it was.

"Come on Mato! It's too early for this!" Natsuru had said to young girl with dark blue eyes and dark blue pigtails, wearing a school uniform for middle school.

"Look I know you made it as a first year but geez!" She had said to the young girl.

"Oh come on Natsu!" Mato said, "You know you love hugs!"

"You mean you love hugs!? Don't you!?" She said with a playful smile.

Mato just let out a giggle.

Mato Kuroi is another friend of Natsuru that she has known ever since Natsuru was in middle school; at that time Mato was just starting elementry, while Natsuru was a second year. Mato was new to the neighborhood and she had bumped into her one day when she was in a rush. Of course Natsuru had decided to show her the ropes around the neighbor and eventually they started to hang out with every chance they got and walked to school together everyday and thus Natsuru had gotten the nickname, Natsu.

Who knew their schools would be next to each other?

Mato let go of her neck and saw that she was holding a piece of paper.

"Hey Natsu? What's that you got their?" Mato had asked.

Natsuru quickly hid it in her pocket, "Oh uh nothing! Just a… Phone number."

Mato had cracked a smile, "Is it from your boyfriend?"

She started to blush, "N-No! Mato you know I don't have a-"

The young pigtailed girl had giggled, "Sure you don't."

This had only caused Natsuru's face to go as red as a cherry, which only let Mato laugh out loud at her expression. "Oh Natsu, you know I'm just kidding with you." Mato said, playfully hit her arm. "Yeah… Of course you were…" Natsuru said.

"Oh hey! Did you watch the news last night?" She asked.

"You know I don't watch the news Mato."

"But you miss exciting stuff on it!"

"What did you see?"

"It was about the Kampfers! They kicked a bunch of butt two days ago."

Natsuru pretty much stopped thinking at he mention of Kampfer, "Oh really?" Natsuru had asked, "Who did they beat up this time?"

"A bunch of people trying to rob a federal bank!" Mato replied with excitement in her voice, "The best part is it was just one Kampfer! And man, those guys thought they had the advantage but they thought wrong, she had the upperhand and she was a Gewehr type too!"

"Oh really… That's really amazing." Natsuru said, trying to be interested. She turned away from Mato and just gave herself a disturbed look.

"_**GOOD GOD! IT'S LIKE THEY'RE STALKING ME OR WORSE, TEMPTING ME TO GO JOIN!**_"

Mato noticed her disturbed look, "Natsu? Are you okay?"

Natsuru quickly got rid of the look and she laughed, "No, no, I'm fine Mato! Don't worry about me! Come on, let's go before we're late for school!"

"Um, okay?" Mato said, confused by what had just happened.

* * *

-Later that Day-

Natsuru sat at the rooftop eating her lunch as she stared at the phone number.

"_Gah damn it! Why am I still thinking about this!?_" She thought, "_It's bad enough that Haruhi got me thinking about it before, but now-! I talked with one of the most popular women in school! God what am I getting myself into!?" _

Soon enough she sensed the presence of someone else on the rooftop. She looked up to see that it was Choko Tsugami.

"Hey." Was all that she said.

"Hey." Natsuru replied back.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

Natsuru just shook her head, and Choko took her seat beside her. For a few moments they just sat there in silent and just ate their food.

"Did you give it some thought?" Choko had asked

Natsuru turned to her and said, "Well yeah, it wouldn't come out of my head for the past two weeks. And to answer your question, I don't have an answer for you."

"I never asked for one." Choko had said, "I was just wondering how you were doing with it."

"I don't know. I guess I'm just having mixed thoughts about it. With the Kampfers and all." She replied.

"Don't we all?"

"I mean Kampfers are amazing at what they do, I mean who wouldn't want to be them?"

"We all thought that at one point."

"But what could I do as a Kampfer, besides well help people."

"Many things could be done as Kampfer. Many things that we as human beings never thought possible."

"I know we technically just met, but how did you decide?"

Choko let out a chuckle, "Now that is the million dollar question."

"What do you mean?" Natsuru had asked.

"You know something, I'm not the type of girl to believe in that superstition crap. But I do believe their is such a thing as fate. I'll admit, I wasn't expecting to actually be a Kampfer, coincidently I actually wanted to be a part of the military. But instead I chose a close second."

"But why?"

"Like I said, it's a million question. I honestly don't remember my reason, but what ever my decision was, but honestly I don't give a crap. Whatever it was I'm glad I made the right decision to become one."

Before Natsuru could say anything, they heard the bell ring. Choko packed her things, "Time to get back to class. Shall we?"

Natsuru nodded her head and gathered her things and walked back to class.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day, Natsuru had continued to think about her decision about whether to become a Kampfer or not; Once again she was having mixed thoughts about it. Just staring out the window just in her own world.

It wasn't a second later that the school day came to end once again. As she sat in her room, she just found herself looking at the phone number once again

"_I wonder… What would I look like if I became a Kampfer?_"

Natsuru shook her head to get of the thought, "_**GAH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING NATSURU!? DON'T THINK ABOUT STUFF LIKE THAT!**_"

She thought about what Choko had told her, about the offer and about what she had told her in her choice.

She then turned to her phone and let out a sigh.

"_I must be out of my mind_."

She picked up the phone and dialed Choko's number.

"Hello, Choko? It's me Natsuru Senou. I was wondering when do I sign up to be a Kampfer?"

-End of Chapter Two-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

-_That Night_-

Natsuru couldn't help but regret the situation she put herself in. Just moments ago she had actually called Choko agreeing to be a Kampfer; and here they were in a taxi and already regretting the decision she made.

The taxi came to a stop in front of an abandoned warehouse; It was all in ruin, the walls were molded, the roof rusted, and windows covered with vines. Natsuru couldn't help but stare at it in awe as she stepped out. "You guys meet here?" Natsuru asked Choko as she got out of the car and paid the driver.

"I'll admit it's not much." Choko had replied, "But we like to call it home. Come on, I'll show you inside."

"Okay than. Lead the way." Natsuru had said to her as she followed her in, "_I have the feeling I'm going to regret this._"

They soon approached the entrance to the warehouse, which was a regular size door that had read, "**DANGEROUS AREA: DO NOT ENTER**". Choko knocked on the door; The door cracked open, indicating there were locks on the inside.

"Password?" The girl asked from the inside.

Choko had said, "Never stop. Never stop fighting. Never stop dreaming."

The door shut, and Natsuru heard unlocking from the inside. The door opened once again, but wider than before. Their revealed a girl, a college student this time who had possessed dark green hair, and wore what appeared to be a black battle suit; she was a Kampfer as well as a Gewehr type. She could tell of course by her blue diamond earrings and the belt around from her shoulder to her hip, and she had a AK-47

"Who's the girl behind you?" She had asked Choko.

"She's okay Jin. She's a new recruit." Choko had said to her, "She's here to see the Moderator."

The woman named Jin glared at Natsuru, which caused her to jump by the look in her eyes. Eventually she had said, "Very well. Go on in." She cleared the way for them and they went inside. They descended down the stairs. Natsuru tapped Choko on the shoulder, "What's a Moderator?" Natsuru had asked.

"Oh right, I forgot to mention that, didn't I?" Choko had said, "A Moderator is the one in charge of the Kampfers. Every team of Kampfers has at least one, well that is except…"

Choko had gone silent as they went further down the stairs.

"Except?" Natsuru had asked.

Than Choko just shook her head, "Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Eventually, they reached the basement of the warehouse. Natsuru was honestly shocked to see how many Kampfers were their.

"_Good Lord!_" Natsuru thought, "_It's a whole army!_"

Their they were, all types of Kampfers, right there in her face; From Schwrets to Zaubers, to Gewehrs! They all just seemed to stare at Natsuru, and whispered to each other about her, which only caused Natsuru to have butterflies in her stomach.

"Pay no mind to them." Choko whispered, "They're like that with every new recruit we bring in."

All Natsuru could do was nod her head.

So they proceeded to further within, until they were approached by another girl; A high school student like her wearing the same uniform as hers. She had worn the sign of a Kampfer as an anklet and she had yellow short hair and bright red eyes (Most likely her Kampfer form).

"Who that?" Natsuru whispered as they approached her.

"Katsu Hirugashi." Choko had replied, "The right hand and the sister of the Moderator. She's a first year at your school. Fair warning, when she's in her form she can be a handful depending on her mood that is."

"Thanks."

They soon stopped in their tracks. "Katsu. We request an audience with your sister." Choko had said.

"She is already aware of the new ones presence." Katsu had replied, "I will take you to see her."

They soon got in front of a room and got the door open with a simple number code.

"Choko." Katsu had said just before they were about to enter, "You know the rules."

"Oh right." Choko said taking a step back.

"Rules?" Natsuru asked turning to her.

"Sorry Natsuru. This is as far as I go. I can't go in there unless I'm summoned or if I'm… Well like Katsu."

"Oh uh… Okay."

Natsuru and Katsu walked inside the door slowly closed shut, Natsuru heard her say, "Good luck." And just like that the door was shut.

The room was filled with bright lights and within the room there was a pool of water, and Natsuru had heard classical musical playing.

There were also children in the room, drawing and playing games with each other like charades, board games and such.

"_Why are their kids in here?_" Natsuru had thought. They walked towards the pool.

"Sister." Katsu had said, "I bought her, just like you asked."

Before Natsuru could even ask, the water began to ripple. However she clearly saw their were no leaks in the pipes. Soon the water like a fountain began to stand, and soon in touched the ground and formed a person.

It was a young, beautiful woman with long blue hair, like Natsuru, only a bit dark than hers. She wore a long dress which sparkled like stars and high heels which looked as though it was made by diamonds, but at the same time, it looked fake.

Everything she wore were all blue; the only thing that appeared to be different was her eyes. Her eyes were of ruby red which gleamed like the moon.

She smiled and said, "Hello, Natsuru Senou."

Natsuru had blushed at her beauty. "He-hello." She stammered. The woman turned to her sister, "Thank you Katsu. You are free to leave."

Katsu bowed her head, and turned to leave the room. "It is a pleasure making your acquaintance Ms. Senou." She said, "My name is Mikazuki Hirugashi and I am the Moderator."

Natsuru's had her jaw still wide open, which had only caused Mikazuki to laugh, "Am I really that breath taking?"

Natsuru immediately shook her head, "Well no! It's just, I always thought that Kampfer's were a group of loners, but I never thought that-"

"That you never thought a young woman like me would be in charge?" She asked.

"Well yeah. You took the words right out if my mouth."

Mikazuki let out a chuckle, "Choko has told me about you. About how you have talent and about how you want to help people."

"Really? She told you that?" Natsuru asked.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed Ms. Senou. I sense that your soul is in the right place to become one of us. You have come to us at a terrible time I'm afraid."

"What do you mean exactly?"

"Tell me Ms. Senou… Have you ever heard of the Seven Sins?"

Natsuru nodded her head, "Who hasn't heard about them? Why do you ask?"

Mikazuki had started to explain, "Their are news that the Seven Sins have come to Japan. They have been killing most of the Kampfers whenever they had come across them. It is rumored that they're looking for someone and they think that she is here."

"How do you know it's a girl?" Natsuru had asked.

"It is unclear how, but they just know that whoever it is a girl."

"Wait a minute, the news never mentioned that some of the Kampfers have been getting killed."

"The Seven Sins will do anything to keep certain things quiet. Even doing such a thing as bribe the newspaper companies, the media and even the police."

"That's awful."

"It's just how this world is Natsuru. It may have it's beauty but it unfortunately has a cruel sense of humor."

"That's sad but true."

"You made the right choice in joining the Kampfers Ms. Senou. But I like to know why you made this decision?"

Natsuru had thought about it then said, "I want to be able to help people like me and normal people."

"Is that your only reason?" Mikazuki had asked.

Natsuru nodded her head.

"If that is your case than I'd say that it's official, let me first provide you with a Messenger."

Natsuru gave a quizzical look, "Messenger?"

Mikazuki then called to on one of the children. "Ringo, please come here."

Soon a child approached them; To Natsuru's shock, it was the same white hair girl had encountered.

"Ah!" Natsuru exclaimed, "You're that girl from before!"

The white hair girl named Ringo looked at her nervously.

"It's alright Ringo." Mikazuki had said, "She's a friend, so you can show off."

Ringo had nodded her head to Mikazuki and then it wasn't until Natsuru started to hear an echo in her head.

"_I am pleased to meet you Natsuru Senou._" She heard Ringo say, "_I'm sorry that we couldn't talk before, but I was afraid you would beat me if I told you._ _I am the messenger Ringo and I will assist you._"

Natsuru was in shock when she heard Ringo's voice inside her head. Ringo tilted her head, "_What's the matter?_"

"But I thought that-" Natsuru tried to say.

"Ringo was born without a voice, however she has a talent known as telepathy." Mikazuki had replied.

"Telepathy?"

"Meaning she can speak through her mind. It's how she talks to others."

"Oh I see."

"_I am sorry Ms. Natsuru._" Ringo had said, "_I didn't mean to startle you_."

"No, no it's fine. You just surprised me that's all."

"Well, it's time to make this official." Mikazuki had said, "Ringo, if you please?"

"_Of course_." Ringo said through her thoughts, "_Ms. Senou, give me your hand._"

Natsuru nodded her head and gave Ringo her hand. Ringo took it and cover it with her small hands. With one finger she drew what appeared to be a bracelet around her right wrist. Soon enough the blue line formed a bracelet around her wrist.

"Whoa…" Natsuru had said looking at the bracelet around her wrist.

"Your nearly done with this Ms. Senou." Mikazuki had said.

"What do you mean?" Natsuru had asked.

"No, at least not yet. Now you must transform before midnight tonight."

"Why?"

"Because, the bracelet will go if you don't, and I'm sorry to say that you won't get a new one."

"How do I transform?"

"_All you have to do is think._" Ringo had said, "_Although fair warning, it might hurt the first time you transform _"

"Oh, well thanks for the warning." Natsuru said.

"You should get back home now, and take Ringo with you." Mikazuki said, "But remember, you need to transform before midnight."

Natsuru nodded her head and went back out, this time with Ringo.

-_Later_-

Before they knew it, they were back in the comfort of Natsuru's home.

"So Ringo, what do you think of my place?" She asked the little one.

"_You really have a nice home Ms. Senou_." Ringo had said, "_It has been awhile since I've been to a home like this._"

"Oh, I see. So you've been to one like this?"

"_I haven't been to one in awhile_."

They looked at the clock to see it was now 11:50. "_Are your parents home right now?_" The child had asked.

"No, they won't be back till later."

"_Than we might as well get to work_."

"Wait, you mean right now?"

"_It's now or never, because if you do this than the deal of the Kampfers is sealed._"

"I see, but how do I do this again?"

"_Just think it. Relax and just think it. If it helps, think about what makes you happy, alright?_"

"Alright than, if you say so."

Natsuru shut her eyes and started to think about transforming. She thought what had seemed long, and she had thought hard. She thought about everything that makes her happy. All she did was just kept thinking and thinking until suddenly she felt something hit her eyes.

She opened them to see her bracelet start to glow.

"Whoa! What is-!"

The transformation started to take it's course, which had caused Natsuru to shriek in agony.

"_Ms. Senou!_" Ringo cried out, "_Don't try to fight it! Just hang on for a bit longer and everything will be alright!_"

Natsuru continued to shriek as the transformation occurred, not even aware that her hair color was beginning to change.

She hit the ground hard, and everything went dark.

-End of Chapter Three-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Natsuru slowly opened her eyes feeling what had felt a hangover. She slowly sat up as she sat at the side of her bed.

"_Gah… My head hurts like hell… I don't feel any different. I guess the transformation didn't work._"

She got up from her bed and went to the bathroom to wash her face.

"_Everything is going to be fine Natsuru. You'll be fine once you get some water on your-Huh?"_

She was bought out of her own thoughts when she saw the bracelet was still on her wrist, and something else was on her hand as well.

"_The bracelet! It's still on me! But these gloves, how did they get on me? Wait, don't tell me._"

She picked up her head to look in the mirror only to find that her own appearance had changed completely. Her was long and dark purple; halfway through it had transitioned to a lavender color. Not only that her eyes were completely different as well, her pupil was light blue and around it was of lavender like half of her hair.

Even her uniform was different as well; Her shirt was red and under her skirt there were leggings that almost reached her knees.

She let out a scream as she looked at her new self in the mirror.

"Holy crap!" She cried out with her voice slightly deeper, "Is that, really me?! Wait a minute! My voice! Why is my voice different!?" Than in the reflection in the mirror, she had seen little Ringo rubbing her eyes.

"_Oh Ms. Senou._" She said through her thoughts, "_Good morning._"

"Ringo!" She exclaimed, "Thank god you're still here!"

"_Of course I am._" She replied, "_I am your messenger after all, so I am supposed to be here._"

Ringo took a quick look at Natsuru's new look. "_It looks like the transformation was a success._"

Natsuru nodded her head, "Yeah, and this really is a surprise."

She took another look in the mirror, "So than, this is really me?"

"_Yes._" Ringo had replied, "_Believe it or not that's you. Don't worry Ms. Senou, having your appearance change is quite normal._"

"But that doesn't explain why my voice changed, and why it had hurt like hell!" Natsuru had shouted, "Wait, why am I talking like that?"

Ringo had begun to explain, "_It is quite simply, really. First off the reason why it had hurt during the transformation was because all of the cells in your body had begun to change itself. Kampfers change their identity completely so that way it would be harder for others to track us down and determine who we are in case we were captured or placed in interrogation. The same can go for personalities as well. Second while you're cells were rearranging it was determining your opposite personality."_

_"_So my opposite personality, is me being serious for the most of the time?" Natsuru had asked as she looked herself in the mirror once again.

"_Exactly_." The messenger had replied.

"Interesting side effect." She said sarcastically while turning her head away from Ringo.

"_Do you like your new form Natsuru?_"

Natsuru took a like in the mirror once again. After a while she let out a smile, "I'll admit I wasn't really expecting a form like this, but I think I'll grow to like this form as well." She said while playing with her hair and skirt a little, "**DEAR GOD THIS ATTITUDE!**"

"_That's normal too_."

"**HOW IN THE HELL IS THIS IN ANYWAY NORMAL!?**"

All of sudden she heard the doorbell ring and afterwards there came a voice.

"Natsu! Natsu your home aren't you!? Natsu!"

"Mato!" Natsuru exclaimed, but immediately shutting her mouth afterwards, "Oh that's right my voice changed. Ringo help me out here, how do I change back? I mean I can't exactly go out looking like the way I am."

"_Simple Natsuru._" Ringo had said, "_You just need to remember what you were before._"

"You make it sound so easy."

"_That's because it is easy_."

"Alright than. Here goes nothing."

Natsuru shut her eyes and thought about her original appearance from before. Than within a matter of seconds she began to change back into her normal form. Her hair was back to being shoulder length and her white and black uniform were back as well. When she opened her eyes, they were back to being just the regular blue eyes.

She sighed in relief when she was back in her form. "Your right Ringo that was easy."

"_Told you._" She said.

Than there were soon knocks on the door as well. "Natsu! Are you even up!?"

"Alright Mato I'm coming! Hold your horses will ya!?"

Natsuru went to the front door and opened it, to reveal Mato in her purple hoodie, jean mini-skirt, her favorite blue star shirt, black knee socks and star sneakers. "Good morning Natsu!"

"Morning Mato." Natsuru said to her with a smile, "What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

"What do you mean?" Mato had said, "Don't tell me you already forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

"Your friends, and my friends and I were going to hang out today! Or did you forget that already?"

Natsuru took a minute to think but then just like that she had remembered. She gave herself a slap in the head for failing to remember, "Oh that's right I did forget! Sorry about that Mato."

Mato let out a chuckle, "Don't worry about Natsu! Now hurry and get dressed, so we can beat the others to it!"

"Alright, alright I got ya, no need to rush me! Geez your starting to sound like if I ever had a second mother!"

"I know! And I'm in middle school!"

"Don't get smart with me. Just give me ten minutes and than we'll go ok?"

"Kay!"

Natsuru soon descended up the stairs and got into her casual clothes; which was a white t-shirt with a blue tank top over it, a pair of blue jeans. She tied her hair into a usual ponytail and was about to head out of her room when Ringo stopped her.

"Ringo, what is it? I'm going to be late."

"_Are you sure it is a good idea to go out in public today?_"

Natsuru gave her a quizzical expression, "Well, yeah of course it is. Why? You worried that something bad is going to happen?"

"_As a matter of a fact yes._" Ringo had replied.

"What do you mean?"

"_What I mean is for the first time members the transformations are… Well…. Random…_"

She turned around fully just to look at her, "What?"

"_The transformations are random. So you can turn at any time of the day._"

"Anytime? Anytime?"

"_Anytime. Anytime. But don't worry. The random transformations don't last very long, you should be able to have it under control after three weeks or so_."

"**THREE WEEKS!?**"

"_Don't yell Ms. Senou! Or I'll be discovered!_"

"Sorry, but three weeks!? You gotta be kidding me!"

"_Don't worry! I'll be monitoring the situation_"

"How?"

All of a sudden with a snap of her finger a light appeared around Ringo and she had turned small. She suddenly went onto her and was turned into an earing. Natsuru was amazed by what Ringo managed to do, "Ringo, how did you even-"

"_Magicians never reveal their secrets right?_" Ringo had said, "_Now this way, I'll be able to talk to you and it'll be subtle. Just make sure you don't talk aloud when you're in front of people alright?_" 

"Got it. Don't worry."

Mato began to yell once again, "Natsu come on!"

"I'm coming right now Mato!"

"Well hurry up!"

Natsuru grabbed her purse and cell phone and walked out the door. But she couldn't help but think about the random transformations. She was worried that it might occur in front of her friends.

Of course she didn't want them to find out. Not yet anyway.

-End of Chapter Four-


End file.
